


Im sorry

by Firerose17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Krogan tortures the twins and Hiccup is forced to listen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Im sorry

Hiccup was sick of the twins cries and their sobs.They rang in his ears and tore his heart to pieces.He wanted them to end but he knew that Krogan was just geting started.

The worst part was that Hiccup didnt even knew what was happening to them because he was tied to chair by robes around his chest and legs. The chair had been turned to the front.This way Hiccup wasnt able to look behind him were his friends were chained up and tortured by Krogan.Hiccup hated himself for it but he wanted to see what happened. To only be able to listen to their cries made him imagine what caused them, and the images inside his head got worse when their crying turned into loud sobing.Hiccup had no idea why Krogan was doing this.

He had yelled this question multiple times but Krogan ignored it. Hiccup had given up his desperate atempts to make Krogan stop after he noticed his friends screams getting louder.He wanted to help them but he also didnt want them to get hurt more than they already were.He showed no ressitance and instead sat motionless in his chair.He had closed his eyes so he could stop his own tears.The last thing he wanted was Krogan seeing him break down.

;,H.. Hic-"Ruffs pleeding voice snaped Hiccup out of his despair and her cry of pain replaced it with fury.His friends needed him and he couldnt stand their pain any longer.

,,Krogan! let them go please! I promise you I will tell you anything about the dragoneye lenses if you let them go!"Hiccup said trying to sound as calm as possible.He never thought that he would give knowlegde about dragons willingly to the hunters but he would do anything for his friends safety.There was silence for a moment and Hiccup almost felt reliefed because the sobing had stoped.But then Krogan laughed coldly and stepped into Hiccups view

.Absolute Horror filled him as he finaly saw what Krogan had used to torture his friends:A small knive that was shimmering with blood.He tried not to look at it and instead looked at Krogan who was smiling darkly.,, You naive little boy! do you really believe that this is about the draoneye lenses?" Hiccup knew that it wasnt.,, What do you want? Ill give you anything I promise." Krogan laughed and said:,, Be careful with your promises boy you may not like the outcome."The threat scared Hiccup but he tried to hide it.He had to save his friends and what happpened to him didnt matter.,, I dont care just tell me what you want and let my friends go!" Hiccup was gettin desperate now.

Krogan seemed to think for a moment and then said:,,Im sorry Hiccup but unfortunately I already have what I want."He gestured to the twins. Hiccup felt a sick feeling in his stomach.His supicion seemed to prove itself. Krogan wasnt doing this for a reason. He was doing it for fun. Hiccup couldnt hide his distugust and spat:,, You fucking sadist!"Krogan smiled but his eyes were burning with anger. He said with a dark smile.,,Perhaps you are right Im a sadist but you brought your friends in this situation."Hiccup tried to deny it but he had to admit that Krogan had a point.he had taken the twins with him on patrol and he failed to protect them when they were ambushed by dragonflyers.He wanted to tell Krogan that he was wrong but a big lump in his throat stoped him.

,, Do you hear their shallow breathing? how long to do you think it takes me to stop it forever?"Krogan asked.Panic overtook him and he yelled:NO! PLEASE!"Hiccup fought against his ropes while Krogan went back to Ruff and Tuff.Hiccup screamed in fury and desparation as he tried to free himself. Krogans said in a voice full of amusemend.,,Now which one should I kill first Hiccup?",,LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hiccup cried he knew that Krogan wouldnt listen to him but the thought of loosing two of his best friends was unberable.Krogan sighed and replied:,,You are right if I kill them now I wont have anything fun to do tomorrow!"

Hiccup wasnt sure what to feel relief that Krogan hadnt killed Ruff and Tuff or horror because Krogan would countinue their torture.Hiccup also felt confused that Krogan apperantly wanted let them rest for the night. He had thought that Krogan loved to torture them no matter what time it was.

Suddenly Hiccup felt a spark of hope maybe Krogan would release him so that he could see how badly injured his friends were.He felt guilty because he wanted to see what Krogan had done but he was also sick of imagining it.,,Good night Hiccup."Hiccups hope was shattered when he realized that Krogan was about to leave.Hiccup felt hatred and desperation as he realized what Krogans plan was: He would stop torturing his friends for the nights but he would countine to torture Hiccup. He would torture him not with the cries of his friends but with their shallow breathing that Hiccup feared would end any second.Before Hiccup could protest or say anything Krogan had slamed the door shut, and Hiccup and his friends were alone.

Hiccup tried to look at the twins but the ropes around his entire body made it impossible for him to move.He yelled:,,Ruff, Tuff! are you still with me? you have to stay with me!"Neither of them responded and he realized that they were unconscious.He was alone with his thoughts and his guilt.

This was his fault. Hiccup was sure of it and it shattered his heart to pieces. He should have never left Berk, or he shouldnt have taken his friends with him. He should have known that it was too dangerous but his love for dragons, and his curiossity had made him blind.The war with Viggo should have been a sign for him to leave the edge, but again his courioussety had stoped him. He had stayed on the edge and now his brst friends: The craziest and happiest people he had ever known were about to die a slow and painful death.Hiccup had failed as a leader and as the chiefs son. He asked himself once again how he could ever lead and protect an entire village if he couldnt even protect his friends.Hiccup felt the tears falling down his cheek and soon his whole body was shaking with sobs.

Their cries began to ring in his ears again and it was so loud that he couldnt concentrate on the real sound in the room: their breathing. He tried to tell himself that they werent crying anymore but his mind told him otherwise. They were crying for him to help them, to save them but he couldnt.

The only thing that he was able to do was mumbeling the same phrase over and over again.

,, Im sorry, Im so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please let me know what you thought of this story!  
> Ps: Im sorry if there are any grammar mistakes english isnt my mother language


End file.
